ben10polskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mfgfg
Main= Welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction, the Ultimate Ben 10 fanon site! Here, anyone can write just about anything related to Ben 10. We already have many episodes, series, aliens, Omnitrixes, and more. In fact, we have pages right now! And we have no restrictions on new users, either. Though you can edit almost any page without an account, we encourage you to if you're 13 or over. Young Plumbers has won the wiki-famous Number One Series Award for 2012. |-| Admin Blogs= Admin News |-| User Blogs= User News |-| Featured Pages= The Featured Pages are a series of four pages at a time that are featured here on the main page for promotional purposes. We currently have four: aliens, series, users (not exactly a "page"), and . ---- Featured Alien ---- Featured User ---- Featured Series ---- Featured Picture |-| Help= We've got plenty of ready to help! Just go to the Plumbers' Academy forum and follow the instructions. You're question will be answered in no time, whether it's something as simple as adding a link to as complicated as designing a customized template! If you have any questions about the stories/aliens/villains/etc, go to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Answers, our Answers Site. You might also want to check out our Community Portal. Plus, subscribe to our newsletter for weekly updates about wiki events. You don't even need an account! Here are some ways that you can help us: *Categorize your pages! The category module can be found to the right of the edit window while editing, as well as at the bottom of every page when viewing. *Hunt down —articles shorter than 300 bytes—and mark them with " ". *Categorize other pages as well! Find out which have no categories in them. *Add a bit to so that people can identify you easily with a nickname—just don't add any personal info! *Ask around town, so to speak. Get to know who our admins are. They can generally help out with blocking users who get out of hand. |-| Disclaimers= All wikis in Wikia are forced to include ads. For , these are only on our main page. For unregistered users, these are on every page, top and bottom, top-of-sidebar, and in the background. We have no control over the content of these ads nor over where they are and whether they're there or not. Thus we encourage you to if you're 13 or over. Our wiki Spotlights at the bottom and in the far-top banner are also out of our control and can't be hidden. These are nominated by users of those sites on Community Central, and we cannot control what wikis appear on ours. We are a 100% fan-run site and are not affiliated in any way with Man of Action or Cartoon Network. All content here, except for a few pages, are fan-created and are not meant to be taken seriously. Assumptions that we claim this to be canon are completely on you. |-| Alien Colosseum= Welcome to the Alien Colosseum! The ultimate competition between aliens. Choose your favorite! Every Monday, the owner of the losing alien picks another user to pick one of their aliens to compete against the previous weeks winner!